1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of controlling a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, ensuring reliability of a display element in a display device has become an extremely important challenge. Particularly, ensuring structural and mechanical reliability or reliability relating to display performance is still a crucial matter as has been in the past.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-173193 discloses a technique in which a situation of an image is determined from data, such as image data, that can indicate a display state of a device and lighting of a horizontal scan line is controlled to prevent overcurrent, in order to prevent life degradation of an element due to temperature rise according to current flow amount.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-240617 describes that a control of an optical characteristic such as refractive index is performed using a photodetector as a polarization detecting unit by quantitatively detecting a change amount of deformation due to minute stress applied to a display device as a change in polarization state of incident light.